


The Room of Hope and Memories

by iloveromance



Category: Dharma & Greg
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: At a loss on how to ease his wife's pain over the loss of their baby to his birth mother, Greg realizes that Dharma isn't the only one who is hurting. A romantic and sweet rewrite of the ending scene from the episode "Turn Turn Turn"





	The Room of Hope and Memories

Greg Montgomery turned over in bed, anxious to curl up against his wife. It was a ritual that he looked forward to every morning, even if he didn't readily admit it. But now he found that he was alone.

He tried not to panic, but he simply couldn't help it. He'd been so distraught over giving their child back to Donna that she'd spent the entire night crying in his arms. And he was more than grateful when she finally fell asleep.

But she was gone now, and the thought scared him. She was in such an emotional state that there was no telling what she would do.

Dharma had always been so carefree and spontaneous that every second with her was an adventure. She was one of a kind and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Losing their baby was the worst possible thing that could have happened to them, and he was terrified that their lives might never be the same.

She had loved the little boy more than life itself, and Greg had to admit that he felt the same way. When Dharma had first suggested that they adopt Donna's baby, Greg thought the idea was ridiculous.

Donna was a stranger, the checkout girl from the supermarket. "Express Lane Donna" he'd jokingly called her. But when Donna broke down in tears, announcing that her boyfriend had left her, alone and several months pregnant, Dharma didn't hesitate to offer help-in the form of raising Donna's child.

Donna was ecstatic, and Dharma plunged head first into motherhood. Overnight they had become parents to a beautiful baby, who had yet to be named. And Greg found a love that he'd never known existed.

And just when everything seemed perfect, disaster struck. Donna announced that she'd decided to keep the baby. Despite Dharma and Greg's reassurance that the child would have the best care possible and all the love in the world, Donna refused to change her mind.

Greg was heartbroken. But his pain was small compared to his wife's. And now he feared for Dharma's safety and well-being. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not when everything around them seemed to be falling apart. He needed her more than air.

He padded down the hallway, pausing when he reached the nursery. He peered into the room, smiling at how wonderfully it was decorated. Fabric stars and moons hung from strings on the shelf, which held a multitude of stuffed animals. The brick wall in front of him provided a touch of character that was unique to apartments in San Francisco; just perfect for such a sweet little boy. And the cheerful touches completed the picture.

And there on the floor, sitting Indian style was his wife.

Even with her back to him; her blonde hair shining from the morning sunlight, she was the most beautiful woman Greg had ever seen. What other reason would he have had for marrying her on their first date?

No other woman would have suggested such a sporadic thing; flying from San Francisco to Reno for a whirlwind wedding, when they'd only met a few hours before. The memory made him smile, for it was the best decision he'd ever made.

Now he watched her as she folded tiny baby clothes and placed them in a box along with the many toys they'd received as baby gifts from family and friends. The sight broke his heart.

Quietly he walked into the room and put his hand on her back. And when she turned to him, the love he felt for her increased dramatically.

"Hey, I was worried about you. What are you doing?"

"I just thought I'd take these baby gifts and send them to Donna. She's going to need them for-."

He nodded knowingly wanting so much to take her pain away.

"We bought this for you." She said finally showing her smile. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but-."

She held up a tiny grey sweatshirt, adorned with bold letters spelling out Harvard, Greg's Alma matter. He smiled and glanced at his own sweatshirt that, except for its size, was almost identical. The irony made him chuckle.

But the humor didn't last long, for his wife was in pain and he didn't know what to do about it.

Slowly he knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Instantly she clung to him in an almost desperate embrace.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered, holding her as close as possible.

"I-I know..."

Dharma's quivering voice broke and she began to cry in his arms.

"Oh Sweetie, it's all right. Everything will be all right."

When her tears had subsided, she smiled sadly.

"I-I guess I should finish packing this stuff. Donna will be here soon." She moved her arm to put the tiny shirt into the box, but he stopped her.

"Why don't we keep that?"

"What? Why? Donna will need it for-"

"We can save it for our own baby."

His comment made her cry and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Greg."

When she was calm he gently drew out of her arms and smiled at her.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Why don't we start working on making that baby right now?"

She kissed him deeply, running her fingers through his hair.

"Why Greg Montgomery, that sounds like a great idea!"

They joined hands and walked out of the nursery, where Dharma paused to turn out the light. And as they stood in the doorway, she looked at her husband and smiled.

"Do you think this room needs to be redecorated? You know... for when the time comes?"

"No. I think it's perfect. Just like our child's mother."

Giving him one last kiss, she led him into the bedroom for what was sure to be a morning that they wouldn't ever forget.

THE END


End file.
